The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "How's your family, Kion?" Beshte asked. "Everyone's fine" Kion answered. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. "Do you think Ono gets tired?" Bunga asked. Fuli shook her head. "Probably not" she said. Ono returned, and settled down on Beshte's back. "What'd you see?" Kion asked. "Everything's all clear" Ono reported. ”Thanks, Ono.” Beshte said. "So there's no trouble, Ono?" Bunga asked. Ono nodded. "That's a good thing, right Kion?" He asked. Kion nodded. "Of course it is" he said. He and Fuli exchanged a glance "Let's go back to the Lair" Fuli suggested. "Okay" Kion agreed. He led his friends towards Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Fuli led the way into the Lair. "How's Mari doing?" Fuli asked. "She's doing fine" Kion answered. Suddenly, Kora and Vitani entered the cave. Kion glanced up. "Hi Tani, what can we do for you?" He asked. Vitani padded forward, and bent her head to nuzzle Kion's cheek. "We're hoping that you and the Guard would be willing to watch Mari while Tani and I are hunting" Kora said. Kion exchanged a glance with his friends. "Fine by me" Beshte said. Bunga nodded in agreement. "It'll be fun" he said. Ono bowed respectfully. "I'd be honored to help" he said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Do you have any objections?" Kion asked. Fuli shook her head. "Of course not" she said warmly. Kion stretched his neck to nuzzle Vitani's cheek. "Okay Tani, we'll do it" he said. "Thank you, Kion" Vitani said. "She's in our cave" Kora added. He and Vitani turned, and exited the cave. "Well, I think we should take Mari to the Meadow" Kion suggested. Fuli's expression softened. "We could show her Sunningrocks" she said. Kion nodded. He led his friends out of the Lair, and towards Kora and Vitani's cave. Instantly, Mari rushed forward and bowled Kion over. Fuli chuckled. "That's so precious" Beshte murmured. Kion stood up, and gently traced the outline of Mari's jaw with his paw. "Hi, Mari" he said warmly. "Hi, Kion. What're we going to do?" Mari said. Fuli padded forward, and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "Do you want to see Sunningrocks?" She asked. Mari's expression brightened. "Really?" She asked. Kion nodded. "You'll be safe this time" he said. He bent down, and grasped Mari's scruff. Kion led the way towards the Meadow. When they reached the Meadow, Fuli led the way towards Sunningrocks. "Is this it?" Mari asked. Beshte nodded. "This is Sunningrocks, Mari" he said kindly, Kion set Mari down, and curled his tail around her shoulders. "What do you think?" He asked. Mari pressed herself against Kion's side. "I like it" she said quietly. Fuli's expression softened. She bent down, and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "Don't worry, there's nobody else here" she said soothingly. Beshte knelt down, and gently nudged Mari's cheek. "We'll protect you, sweetheart" he said. "Do Mom and Daddy know we're here?" Mari asked. Ono nodded. "Yes, darling" he said. Fuli padded forward, and stretched out onto the rocks. "Come and sit with me, Mari" she said warmly. Marigold padded forward, and crawled into Fuli's paws. Fuli bent her head, and rubbed her muzzle against Mari's cheek. Kion and Ono exchanged a glance. "Ono, check the sky" Kion said quietly. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He referred a moment later, and settled beside Kion. "Is anything wrong?" Beshte murmured. Ono shook his head. Kion padded forward, and settled beside Mari. "What've you been doing lately, Mari?" He asked. "I've been spending time with Ma" Mari said. Kion's expression brightened at the mention of his beloved adoptive great-grandmother. "How is she?" He asked fondly. "She's fine" Mari answered. "How are Kata and Maya?" Bunga asked. "They're fine, Mom's been avoiding them" Mari said. "Do you know why?" Bunga asked. Fuli nudged him. "Shush, Bunga" she snapped quietly. "No" Mari said. "It's okay, Mari. Has Denahi taught you how to play baobab ball yet?" Kion asked. Mari shook her head. "Do you want to learn?" Beshte asked. "Sure, will you teach me, Beshte?" Mari asked. Beshfe nodded. "Of course I will" he said warmly. He led Mari towards a baobab ball. "You're so lucky, Kion" Bunga said. "I know, Bunga" Kion said. Meanwhile, Ma had met up with Belee and Denahi at Hapuna Valley. "I'm glad we get to spend time together, Ma" Belee said. Ma's expression softened. "So am I, Belee" she said. "What was Timon like when he was our age?" Denahi asked. "He was adventurous, it drove poor Max to distraction" Ma said fondly. "Do you like living at Pride Rock?" Belee asked. Ma nodded. "Yes, Simba and Nala have been very kind in letting me reside at Pride Rock. I love being able to help raise Bunga" Ma said. "And us" Belee added. Ma nodded. "That's right, Belee" she said. "Do you know how to play baobab ball, Ma?" Denahi asked. Ma shook her head. "Darling, I'm afraid I don't" she said. "That's okay, Ma" Belee said warmly. Meanwhile, Kion and his friends were heading back to Pride Rock. "I'm tired of walking, Kion" Mari said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Do you want one of us to carry you?" Fuli asked. Mari nodded. "I'll do it, Kion" Fuli said. She bent down, and grasped Mari's scruff. When they reached Pride Rock, Nita rushed out to greet them. "Hi everyone, did you have a good time?" She asked. Kion nodded. "How was your day, Nita?" He asked. He padded forward, and pressed his muzzle against Nita's cheek. "I collected herbs with Rafiki at Huwezi Falls" Nita said. Fuli passed Mari to Beshte, and padded forward to greet Nita. She bent down, and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "How are you, Nita?" She asked. "I'm fine, why's Mari with you?" Nita answered. "Your parents asked us to watch her" Ono explained. "Beshte, put me down, please" Mari said. Beshte nodded, and gently set Mari down. Marigold scampered over to her sister. Nita's expression softened. "Did you have fun with Kion and the Guard?" She asked. Mari nodded. "They showed me Sunningrocks" she said. "Nothing went wrong" Kion assured quickly. "I know that Kion, everyone's safe if they're with you or Papa" Nita said. "Aww, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard" Beshte murmured. Kion bent his head, and rasped his tongue over Nita's ear. "I love you, Nita"' he said quietly. "I love you too" Nita answered. "Where are Nana and Papa, Nita?" Mari asked. "They're visiting Matembo" Nita answered. "Do you know when they'll be back?" Kion asked. Nita shook her head. "Where'd Mom and Daddy go?" She asked. "They went hunting" Ono answered. Suddenly, Mari yawned. "I'm tired, Kion" she murmured. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. ”It’s almost sundown. That’s when she goes to bed.” Kion said. "I'll put her to bed if you want, Kion" Fuli said. "Thanks Fuli. She can sleep in the main den" Kion said. Fuli nodded and led Marigold inside the den. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics